


Unheard

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff and Griffon look into adopting a new child when Griffon learns she is barren. When they come across Gavin Free at the orphanage, they fall in love with the mute boy and together, the family is complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The actual prompt I got will be in the Read More. Thank you to ill-get-better for the prompt and miss-x-mad for the title! I hope you all enjoy my new series!

“Are you sure about this Griffon?” Geoff asked his wife for the hundredth time that afternoon. Griffon pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation as the duo made their way up the short walkway to the old building in front of them.

“Yes, I am sure. The doctors said that our chance to produce a kid was slim to none. That won’t stop me from having any though.” Griffon stated and held the door open for Geoff. With a sigh, he crossed the threshold of the building and was immediately met with screaming and laughing as a hoard of children ran by. He froze where he was as they ran in a circle before going into the next room. A small woman with her long brown hair in a bun came chasing after them only to stop when she saw the two.

“Oh, hello there! My name is Caiti Ward, how can I help you?” she asked, and after brushing her hands against her apron a few times, she held out her hand to shake. Griffon and Geoff both reached forward to shake it and Griffon explained why there were there.

“Well, we called about a week ago about coming by to adopt. Griffon Ramsey, and this here is my husband, Geoff.”

Caiti looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. “Oh yes! I remember. You were looking for a younger child to take care of, yes?” she asked. The two nodded and Caiti beckoned them to follow. She led them through a series of doors and hallways to the outside playground where about eight or so children were playing in the jungle gym, all ages of 3-5. She took them to a nearby picnic table where she sat them down and pulled out a piece of paper and glanced at it.

“Now, looking at your backgrounds, they all come back clean and the police check went fine. You can observe the children here, as they are the closest to the age you stated here. If a young girl or boy catches your eye, feel free to go up to them and interact. Though be warned, some will be shy, so please do not try to startle them. I will just be over there,” here, Caiti pointed to the next play ground over, where a group of older children were playing a game of capture the flag, “if you need me. Thank you so much, once again, for choosing adoption. These children all need a loving home.” she added in full sincerity with a smile and took off.

Geoff and Griffon exchanged glances before turning their attention to the yard in front of them. One by one, they observed each child and took in the characteristics, comparing them to how their dynamic currently worked in their household. One would be too loud for their tastes, or too whiny. Another child seemed to be almost bratty. They saw one they thought might have worked well with them, but as soon as Geoff came close, the little girl screamed on the top of her lungs and promptly kicked him in the shins. Holding in the cuss words that were threatening to spill out, Geoff hopped on his good foot and held his sore shin, glaring at the little girl who had run off past a few trees. That was when they saw him.

He was drawing in the dirty in the shade of the tree, his dirty blond hair falling over his bright eyes, and a slightly larger than normal nose stuck out slightly, which he rubbed on the sleeve of his shirt. Griffon tugged on Geoff’s arm, dragging him over to the lone boy, her maternal instincts firing off inside her like crazy. When they got close enough, the boy was startled and looked up at the two, his eyes widening in surprise and a bit of fear. The two stopped about three feet from the boy before Griffon lowered herself to the ground sitting down as well. Geoff stood standing, still watching the other children.

“That’s a nice drawing you have there.” Griffon softly said, motioning to the butterfly in the dirt the boy had drawn. Pink filed its way across his face and he looked back down at his doodle and added on some more. Griffon watched him more before asking her next question.

“What’s your name? Mines Griffon, and this buffoon here is Geoff. He acts very much so like a buffoon too.” she teased. The boys lips quirked a bit and he let out a silent laugh. He took another glance at Griffon before picking up a different stick to, very messily, write out what looked like to be Gavin in the dirt underneath the butterfly.

“Your name is Gavin? Thats neat. Why didn’t you saw so though?” Griffon asked concerned. A dark look passed over Gavin’s face, and he looked down. His fist tightened on the stick and get got up, tossed it, and took off towards Caiti.

“Why’d you scare him off like that, Grif? Scare the poor kid why don’t you.” Geoff teased his wife. She got up and wiped the dirt off her rear end before glaring at him.

“I only asked why he didn’t say his name. Gavin seems like such a shy, but nice kid. I wonder what’s up.” she wondered aloud. Geoff shrugged and they walked over to Caiti too, where they saw Gavin attached to her leg. When they got close, Gavin, dug his face into her leg even more, hiding.

“Hey Miss Ward. Do you mind if we ask a few questions? I think…” here, Griffon looked at Geoff, who sighed and nodded, “I do believe we found a child. I’m just a bit concerned.”

Caiti nodded and blew the whistle. Groans echoed out across the field as all the children trudged back to the building. “Common now! It’s time to eat. Hurry up, hurry up. MOVE IT!” Caiti hollard out. The kids picked up speed and jogged back, all filling away and Caiti ushered Gavin with them too.

“So, we can walk and talk, if that’s okay with you?” she asked. Griffon nodded.

“We are curious about Gavin. We saw him off to the side playing alone, but he seemed like a really nice young boy. But the moment I inquired about him talking, he seem to almost push us away, and ran over to you. Is this something to be concerned about?” Griffon asked. As soon the name Gavin passed through Griffons lips, Caiti’s face dropped a bit.

“Gavin Free is… a special case we have here. I am only comfortable in sharing his information if you two are serious about adopting him.” Caiti stated. Griffon looked at Geoff and the two seem to communicate without words. After a few moments, Geoff nodded, then Griffon nodded at Caiti,

“Yes, we are serious about taking him in, regardless of what happened.” Griffon said. Caiti nodded and continued on with her story.

“According to the files we got, his mother was not the greatest woman out there. When Gavin was still in developing, she was constantly drinking all the time. We were told there were even times when she needed her stomach pumped, but I’m not too sure. Regardless, all that alcohol had its affect on him when he was developing and it altered his larynx. It mutated it so much that when he was born, the doctors thought he was a stillborn, coming out quiet and not crying like a baby would. But thank god they saw him breathing and got him into an incubator fast. After numerous amounts of tests, they concluded that he was born mute.” Caiti trailed off, looking down. Griffon eyes had watered slightly, and Geoff was wiping away at his before the two girls could see.

“How soon can we sign the paper for him?” Geoff asked, determined to get this boy and call him his own. Caiti let out one of the most joyous laughs and led them to her office to get them to sign the official documents and have Gavin Free now named Gavin Free-Ramsey. Caiti sent for the child in question to be brought to her office and within minutes, Gavin was starting in the doorway, shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot.  

“Gavin come here. Mr. and Mrs. Ramsey here would like to adopt you honey.” Caiti said in the warmest voice she could muster. Surprise filled Gavin’s face once more and he pointed to his throat.

“Yes, they have been told and they still would love to have you apart of their family.” Caiti responded to his silent question. Gavin came up beside the desk, looking at Griffon and Geoff once more.

“You can call us-” Griffon stopped her train of thought there, “You can just think of us as Griffon and Geoff for now if you would like.” She corrected herself. Caiti smiled at him when he looked at her, and she told him to hurry off to his room to pack up his belongings. A small, almost not there smile bloomed on his face and he took off. A few seconds later he came back and looked at Griffon and Geoff, before hugging both quickly and taking off once more. Shocked at the contact, Griffon felt her eyes well up again and she laughed happily.

“Now, there are a few things that are require for you to adopt him. All three of you will be required to learn ASL, or American Sign Language. You three will need to be fluent in it as it will be his main way of communicating with you. And as his legal guardians and parents now, you do need to communicate like this, even though he can still hear just fine.” Caiti told them while holding out the paper for them to sign, and some pamphlets on ASL. The two nodded and by the time they signed everything, Gavin had returned with a single suitcase in tow.

  
“Ready to go home, Gavin Free-Ramsey?” Geoff asked, swooping down to pick him up. Gavin looked back at Caiti one last time, and she nodded and waved with a smile. Gavin smiled back and put his arms around Geoff’s neck hesitantly. Griffon smiled at the two and grabbed his suitcase and together as a new family, they made their way back home to start on this new, exciting journey together.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple years had passed since Gavin and been adopted by the Ramseys and he had learned a few things over them.

 

For one, his new parents seemed really keen on including him in as much as they could. Three times a week, the trio went out to take ASL lessons and Geoff and Griffon always put their best effort forward. They would practise and practise until they got the gestures right, and Gavin was amazed that they would put this much effort into being able to communicate with him, even though he could hear them fine.

 

Another thing he learned was that no one would talk to the mute kid at school. His first year with the Ramseys he was entering grade 2 and had to do a bit of catching up to do. Since he could not communicate with others, he was assigned a teaching assistant that would translate his ASL so he can participate in class. At recess, the other kids would give him weird looks and avoid him, in case they caught what he had. So Gavin found himself playing by himself in the dirt once again.

 

At home, Geoff and Griffon noticed how quiet Gavin was getting since he had started up going to school again rather than being taught at the orphanage. He would come home quiet and work on his homework, and he would leave in morning silent as well.

 

When Gavin started grade 4 however, things started to change. When he walked into class, he saw another boy sitting with Miss Cleo. WIth a frown on his face Gavin made his way over to the duo. Miss Cleo looked up as Gavin approached and gestured to the other boy.

 

“Hello Gavin! This is Dan. He will be joining us this year.” she signed to him. Gavin looked at the other boy. He had short dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. He shyly waved at Gavin and offered a small smile.

 

“Hello Gavin. Nice to meet you.” he signed as well. Gavin shook his head and smiled back.

 

“Hi Dan! Great to meet you too.” he replied, and shuffled from foot to foot, debating asking his question. Dan must of seen Gavin hesitation, for he sign,

 

“It’s okay. I got in a car accident and I lost my hearing.” Gavin relaxed and the two settled down as class began. Throughout the day, Gavin and Dan signed to each other secretly, with Miss Clep smiling and pretending not to see, and slowly learned more about each other. Recess and lunch the two sat and played together and Gavin was happy that he made a friend at long last.

 

Once the day was over and he took the bus home, he went running into the house with a large grin on his face, his hands signing a mile a minute. He paused however when he heard a sound he hadn’t heard before. He stopped in his spot and cocked his head, listening and waiting for the sound again. He heard it again, but was echoed by another, fainter one. He followed the sounds and found Griffon on the floor with a stick in her hand, feathers attached to the end. Geoff saw him come in and smiled wide.

 

“Gavin! We got you a little surprise. Come look.” he laughed and gestured to the floor where Griffon was. He hesitantly walked forward until he saw what they got. There on the floor were two tiny kittens. One, which was playing with Griffon, was an orange tabby with white spots on its chest and 3 out of 4 feet. It would pounce and roll around on the feathered toy, its blue eyes focused on getting it. Another kitten was laying down off to the side, its fur a pure white and puffy all over the place. It’s ears kept twitching when the orange one would catch the toy and bring it over to the white one, but it would not look right at the other kitten. Gavin got on the floor and took a closer look at the white kitten and noticed its blue grey eyes were clouded over.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” Gavin signed to Griffon. Griffon picked up the white kitten and it let out a small, faint mew.

 

“This fellow here is special, quite like you. You see, he was born blind and can’t see. Which is why there is this fellow too.” Griffon paused and Geoff picked up the orange cat, who let out a much louder mew, which the white cat called back to, “He will be this little ones seeing eyes.”

 

Gavin looked between the two kittens and reached out for the white one. Griffon showed him how to hold the creature properly without hurting it, and Gavin was amazed at how soft and tiny it was.

 

“What is its name?” he attempted to sign with one hand.

 

“It’s up to you. You can name them both. They are yours.” Geoff replied, putting the orange one back down so it could play. Gavin gently set the white one down and pulled off his backpack to grab a piece of paper and a pencil. He stared at the two cats for a while as Griffon played with them. Sticking his tongue out, he wrote down a list of names for each cat and started to narrow them down. Once he was satisfied, he got up and showed them his choices.

 

“Mogar for orange and Bats for white, huh? Sounds great!” Geoff exclaimed and picked Gavin up and spun him around. Gavin laughed silently and when he was set down, he remember what he was excited about before as he came home. He explained about Dan and how they are friends at school now.

  
Geoff and Griffon exchanged a glance and a smile, happy that their little boy was starting to see the sunshine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art credit goes to colli (http://the-pirate-heart.deviantart.com/) THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ♥♥♥

Being a sophomore was not fun for Gavin. He was no longer in first grade, being with his social assistant during all school hours for ease of access, but now he was encouraged to be on his own more so he was only allowed some help during class.

 

It was also a year without Dan.

 

Dan have moved away overseas to England to live with extended family there, leaving Gavin all alone once more. Without Dan there to help him through the school days, it was an opportune time for the bullies to pick on Gavin. They would slam him into lockers and mock his muteness. They would tip his books and make rude gestures at him as he attempted to sign. And it carried on like this for weeks, almost months. Gavin would get tormented at school and he would come home and shut himself off in his room, playing with Mogar and Bats in silence.

 

One week however, things changed.

 

As a couple boys were attempting to shove Gavin in a lockers, a voice from behind them echoed out.

 

“Hey you fucking assholes. Leave him alone.” it growled out. The trio looked up and saw a short, brown haired guy was standing there, arms crossed with different tattoos peeking out of his sleeves.

 

“Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, punk” one of Gavin’s tormentors replied, leaving Gavin alone. He was still stuck in the locker and unable to see who was helping him out. Just as the other guy was about to reply to the two idiots, a teacher came out and shooed them all to class. With a final flip of Gavin’s books, the bullies left, but so did Gavin’s hero. The rest of the day, he tried to keep an ear open for the voice of his saviour to break through so he could thank him, but he never found him, not even at lunch.

 

Trudging home after the long day, Gavin was set on turning on his Xbox to play some Halo, but was shoved back outside with Mogar and Bats so they could all get some fresh air, so so Griffon said. Gavin looked at Geoff for help, but he just shrugged and held his hands up in surrender. With a sigh, Gavin picked up the special cat harnesses he had for them and hooked them up to a lead each and left the house to go for a small stroll. It was always a sight to see for Gavin, having Mogar walking around Bats to keep him going on the right path. It was nice to see that someone does still care, even with a handicap.

 

Gavin kept his head down, watching the two cats interact as they did their usual route around the block. He was so focused on walking he didn’t hear a voice shout out to him. It wasn’t until there was a hand on his shoulder that he jumped and spun around, fear etching its way across his face.

 

Standing there was a boy that was slightly shorter than him, but had a more sturdy build. Short, reddish-brown hair was peaking out from beneath a beanie hat, and a pair of glasses was being pushed up his nose, hiding dark brown eyes.

 

“Whoa there. It’s okay. I saw you earlier at school and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I didn’t get the chance earlier.” he spoke and peaked around Gavin at the two cats, “Wow, you can walk cats? Why not just get a dog?” he asked and stepped around him and bent down, letting the cats sniff his hand.

 

Gavin’s eyebrows furrowed, trying to place where he knew this voice. It wasn’t until he heard the other man faux-growl at the cats in a play fight that it clicked in place. He was the one that saved Gavin at school.

 

“-the names?” Gavin heard the boy speak, looking up at him. Gavin rubbed at the back of his neck before pulling out his phone and typing up a fast message.

 

_**The white one is Bats. The orange is Mogar, Bats’ seeing eyes. I’m Gavin.** _

 

Michael read the message and looked up at Gavin, concern in his eyes.

 

“Why can’t you speak? Did those assholes fuck you up more than I saw?” he asked. Gavin shook his head and typed out another message.

 

_**I was born mute.** _

 

Michael’s eyebrows shot up once he read it. “And I take it that’s why they were beating you up then.” Michael stated more than asked, “My name is Michael. Nice to actually meet you. These cats are adorable as fuck, ‘specially Mogar here.” Michael smiled and gave the cat a few more pets. “You mind if I walk with you?”

 

Gavin shook his head no and the pair continued on their walk. Michael first started asking Gavin questions about himself which turned slightly awkward as Gavin had to take time to type out a reply, so he went into simple yes and no questions. As Gavin answered, Michael would tell a bit about himself too. Gavin found himself having a good time, and was starting to be happy once more since Dan had left.

 

By the time they had reached Gavin’s house Michael had wormed his way into Gavin’s small circle of trust just by being considerate about his speech impediment. As he watched Gavin let Bats and Mogar in he considered what he was going to do.

 

Gavin turned back around, Michael smiled at his startled expression at how close he was. He cocked his head sideways and raised an eyebrow, in a what? fashion.

 

“Give me your phone so I can punch in my number. That way, if those jerks come back, I can kick their dicks in again.” Michael grinned and held his hand out to Gavin. Gavin looked between Michael’s hand and his face before slowly pulling out his phone and handing it over, watching with a small smile on his face as Michael did indeed put his number in. Once Gavin had his phone back he sent a quick Hi to the number and heard the start of the Digimon theme sound from his pocket. Michael took out his found and showed Gavin the text.

 

“I’ll see you later. Gotta head back home and do homework before I get banned from my Xbox again. See ya Gavin.” Michael said an jogged off. Gavin stared off at where Michael ran to, his heart starting to do double beat every now and then.

 

He never felt like this before, not even with Dan.

 

But what exactly was he feeling?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Griffon look into adopting a new child when Griffon learns she is barren. When they come across Gavin Free at the orphanage, they fall in love with the mute boy and together, the family is complete.

The two clicked together instantly. Geoff and Griffon saw the improvement in Gavin’s demeanor the more time he spent with Michael. Every day, Gavin would come home, signing a mile a minute about his day. How Michael walks with him between classes, and how he’s interested in learning ASL, about future Xbox online matches they planned. The joy and happiness that radiated off their son was contagious and a glorious sight to behold.

 

It wasn’t too long before Geoff and Griffon couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“So Gavin, when are we going to meet this mysterious Michael you keep telling us about?” Geoff teased Gavin. Gavin wiped his head up so fast that a burning pain flared through his neck. He rubbed at the pain gentle to help ease it before he started to sign frantically to Geoff.

 

“What do you mean, _meet_? You’ve seen him plenty of times!” he got out in a fast pace. Griffon laughed lightly and put her arm around Gavin’s shoulders as she approached him.

 

“You know what we mean Gavin. It’s obvious you like this guy right?” she inquired. At the soft statement, Gavin lowered his head, avoiding meeting his eyes with theirs.

 

“Gavin?” Geoff asked, a touch of worry in his voice. Slowly, Gavin brought up his hand but still not looking.

 

“Are you...okay with that? If I do like Michael? If I do like a boy?” Gavin asked with slow movements. Geoff and Griffon looked between each other, exchanging a glance that Gavin had trouble figuring out. Griffon smiled at Geoff as he nodded, then both turned back to Gavin.

 

“Of course we do, bud.” Geoff stated and reached over to Gavin to pull him into a hug. Griffon joined in as well.

 

“It would be hypocritical of me if I had a problem with that Gavin.” she added on. Gavin took a step back and looked at Griffon in shock. The two laughed at the incredulous look on their boy’s face as he attempted to sign out his statement to Griffon. All he got was a jumbled mess that looked to be a mix of ‘What’ and ‘girls’, with a few ‘since whens’ thrown in there as well.

 

Griffon leaned in and gave Gavin a kiss on his cheek.

 

“You should get ready to head to school. Ask Michael over for the night tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday so I doubt his mother would mind.” Griffon suggested and left for the kitchen to fix up a cup of coffee for herself and Geoff. Gavin scurried around the kitchen after her to make a quick breakfast and rushed out the door.

 

“I hope this Michael boy is good to Gavin. He really needs someone in his life that will keep him….” Griffon trailed off, trying to think of the word she was trying to say.

 

“Stabilized?” Geoff suggested. Griffon nodded and took a sip from her mug. “Yeah, stabilized. Someone to care for him other than us.” Geoff leaned against his wife and kissed her neck gently.

 

“Don’t worry too much about it. Things will be fine.” he spoke softly before turning back to his own drink. The two sat in silence for the longest while, just enjoying each others company.

 

Meanwhile, Gavin rushed to the bus stop, out of breath by the time he got there. And just in time as well as the bus pulled up just seconds after he got there. The bus driver waved to Gavin and he smiled and waved back before walking down the aisle to the near back where a mop of curly hair was waiting for him.

 

His phone beeped in his pocket as he sat down and Gavin grinned at Michael as he pulled it out.

 

_**So what took you this morning? I saw you run to the stop late.** _

 

Gavin looked at Michael from the corner of his eyes and felt his cheeks burn up slightly.

 

_**Mom and Dad held me up. They wanted me to invite you over tonight, if you want?**_ Gavin punched out in reply. The sound of Michael’s ringtone sounded and was cut short as the boy opened the message.

 

“They want me to come over?” Michael asked. Gavin nodded enthusiastically, wanting Michael to come over as well. He put his hands together in a praying motion in front of his face, and closed his eyes. Michael laughed, causing Gavin to open his eyes look at Michael in awe.

 

“Of course I will. I’ll get off at my stop to tell my mom and get some things then I’ll walk over, or mom will drive me.” Michael replied. Gavin silently whooped and fist bumped the air, but accidently hit the top of the bus. Kids around them laughed and Gavin rubbed his sore knuckles. Michael was laughing as well, but reached out to take Gavin’s hand in his own.

 

“You fucking loser.” He teased, and rubbed with his thumbs at the now red knuckles. Gavin could feel the blush take over his face now and up to his ears as he let Michael rub his hand better.

 

They go to school shortly after and went their separate ways to their classrooms. Gavin waited through all his classes, each ticking by so slow. He just wanted to get to lunch to see his boy again. They silently texted back and forth throughout the day, making quips about other students or teachers, and planning out their games tonight. Michael wanted to play Gears of War, but Gavin wanted to play Halo. That conversation carried out till lunch, when Gavin nearly raced to the lunch hall to their normal table and started to eat, waiting for Michael.

 

Minutes ticked by, and Gavin was starting to get worried. He sent texts to Michael, asking where he was, but he got no reply. He thought to their discussion they were having about videogames, and broke down, saying he would gladly play Gears of War, just please reply back. Still nothing.

 

Lunched ended with the bell, and Gavin went to his next class, his spirits a bit down. He had to wait an entire class to see Michael again, so rather than text him, he put his phone in his bag to focus on the lesson; it was science class and Gavin was particularly enjoying this subject if he was honest with himself. His teacher was telling them about motion and showing videos on the different types, super speed, slow motion - all different kinds. Gavin stared fascinated at the slow motion videos and wrote down the URL to look up the people at home and to show his parents.

 

Last class finally came and Gavin sat down as hit normal desk, waiting for the empty desk beside him to fill up. Just as the bell went for class to start, Michael came bursting in the doors, panting slightly and gave the teach an apologetic look. The teacher just waved him off and started teaching the class, which was math now.

 

Michael gave Gavin a look that said _I’m sorry for missing lunch_ before opening up his notebook to take down the notes. If was any other class, the two would be texting as usual, but math demanded their attention if they wanted to pass.

 

“I’m sorry for missing lunch Gavin. I got carried away doing a thing in the library and lost track of time. You still want me to come over?” Michael asked, looking worried Gavin wouldn’t want to.

 

_**Of course you dope**_ Gavin sent a text to Michael and Michael smiled happily.

 

“Then lets get going. I’ll be as quick as I can at home. Mom said I’d have to walk over, so I’ll be about 15 minutes once I’m done packing to be there.” Michael explained. Gavin nodded and slipped on his sunglasses as the two headed to the bus, texting the whole way there and home. Gavin got off first and waved goodbye to Michael, and rushed home to take a quick shower before he came over.

 

“Where’s Michael?” Geoff asked as Gavin came running in.

 

“He’s stopping at him to grab his things. Will be over shortly so I’m going to take a shower.” Gavin signed in rapid movements before bounding up the stairs, two at a time into the bathroom. Geoff laughed at his antics but Gavin didn’t care. Michael was coming over for the night.

 

His shower went fast, or so he thought, and when he was pulling on the last of some clean clothes, he heard the doorbell go off. Almost tripping over his own feet, he rushed back down stairs to the front door. And just stood there.

 

Geoff and Griffon came up behind him. “Are you just going to stand there like a buffoon?” Geoff joked. Gavin glared at him and put on a smile before opening the door.

 

Standing there was Michael in all his curly head glory. He pushed up the glasses on his face as Gavin ushered him inside. His face furrowed in concentration , his tongue sticking out a bit as he attempted with clumsy hands to sign something to Gavin and his parents.

 

“Hello. Name is M-I-C-H-A-E-L. Nice to meet you G-A-V-I-N parents.” Michaele signed in a poor attempt, but it made Gavin beam with pride.

 

Laughter sounded from Geoff and Griffon.

 

“We can speak and hear just find, but it’s nice too meet you M-I-C-H-A-E-L. I’m Geoff and this is my wife, Griffon.” Geoff spoke and held out his hand for Michael to shake. Michael’s face went beet red at his own stupidity but shook their hands nonetheless.

 

“Please be nice to Michael. That was the first time he’s tried to sign anything and I really like him so please.” Gavin begged to his parents in rapid motions. Michael watched in awe at Gavin’s speed and precision and as the two laughed in reply to whatever Gavin told them.

 

“It’s rude to speak in another language in front of people Gavin.” Griffon teased the boy. Gavin had the decency to look sheepish before reaching forward and grabbing Michael’s hand.

 

“He just said that he was impressed with your signing and that he re-” Geoff started to speak but was silenced by his wife smacking the back of his head and Gavin glaring at him. Geoff just made a shooing motion and Griffon told them she would call them when dinner was here - tonight was pizza night. Gavin just dragged Michael up to his room so they could get settled in.

 

Michael walked in and couldn’t help but look around. The walls were blue and filled with different video game posters. A medium sized television sat perched on his wall that was hooked up to an Xbox and a computer sat in the corner on a desk. A double bed sat in the corner to the right of the door, where Gavin motioned for Michael to dump his bags.

 

“Nice place you got.” Michael commented as he dropped the bags and sat down beside Gavin. Gavin gave him a smile and turned to face Michael on, sending a quick text.

 

_**That was a good attempt as ASL. When did you learn that?**_ He asked.

 

“At lunch. Which was why I wasn’t there. And I’m sorry for that.” Michael apologized again. Gavin just shook his head and sent another text.

 

_**Do you really want to learn ASL? I can teach you some things if you want?** _ He asked, looking a bit nervous.

 

“Fuck yeah I do! WE could have a super secret language in class instead of textin and the teachers would have NO idea!” Michael laughed. Gavin went to laugh as well, but the only sound that came from him was a low, almost hissing sound as his breath passed through his vocal chords. Gavin shifted closer to Michael and held up a hand and made a shape. Michael knew, from having to spell Gavin’s name, that he was making a G.

He copied the letter. “G” he said. Gavin smiled and nodded and then brought his hand up to his nose, still as a G. He made a motion from the base of his nose and extended his arm away from his body, following the contours of his nose. Michael copied the motion, confusion on his face.

 

“What the hell is this?” he asked. Gavin repeated the motion then pointed to himself. “You?”.

 

Gavin nodded and picked up his phone.

 

_**Instead of spelling out names, we can use a significant motion to indicate a person. In this case, a G at my nose like that means Gavin. Geoff came up with it ‘cause he likes to tease me about my nose.** _

 

Michael nodded in understanding.

 

“What about me then? Does Michael have a motion?” he inquired, curious about it. Gavin scratched at his chin a bit, thinking a bit on it. He jumped in his spot moments after and made an M and brought it to his mouth, then made the M explode while pulling away from his mouth. Michael laughed.

 

“I get it.” He said, copying the motion then repeating Gavin’s as well. “I know I swear a lot.” he laughed. Together, they for hours with Gavin teaching Michael different common phrases and words in ASL. Michael struggled at times and lost his temper at himself now and then, but Gavin just laid his hands on Michaels and gently contorted his fingers for Michael.

 

Griffon interrupted them only to say pizza had arrived, in which they both went downstairs to grab some food and bring it back upstairs. They ate in while Gavin put the Xbox on to watch Netflix for some background noise.

 

Rather than watching, the two kept stealing glances at each other from the corner of their eyes, looking away when the other caught them looking. Gavin’s cats came in as well, Bats staying on the ground while Mogar jumped on the bed and curled on Michael’s lap. Gavin made his laughing hiss again at seeing Michael’s look towards the cat, not understanding why it would choose to sit on him rather than Gavin.

 

“He likes you.” Gavin signed, testing Michael’s understanding so far. Michael squinted at Gavin while he repeated the motions, and tested them out with his own hands.

 

“He what me?” he finally asked, making the motions once more. This time however, without knowing it, Michael made the motion from him to Gavin which of course made Gavin blush.

 

_**He likes you**_. Gavin texted. Michael stared at the message for a spare moment before a determination came into his eyes. He faced Gavin and cracked his knuckles.

 

“I like you Gavin.” he signed out in the best motions he’s made yet. Gavin looked between Michael’s hands and his face, trying to see if Michael was aware at what he had just said. Michael just looked at Gavin, determination in his eyes mixed with a bit of hope and worry.

 

A small mewl interrupted them as Bats got up from his spot on the floor and called out to his guide, Mogar, hearing his call, jumped off Michael’s lap and went to his friend rubbing his head under Bats’ chin in a sign of affection.

 

Gavin tore his gaze from his cats back to Michael.

 

“I...like you too.” he at last signed back. Michael grinned at seeing the semi-familiar gestures.

 

“I promise you Gavin. I will learn ASL as fluently as you do. I’ll do what I can to make you happy.” Michael promised, shuffling closer to Gavin. He hesitantly reached out a hand to Gavin’s before Gavin closed that distance, clasping his hand around Michael’s. A gentle smiled graced his face as he gazed at Michael.

 

Michael’s heart fluttered at the smile and started to bite at his lower lip. Gavin’s gazed flicked to his lips before coming back up to Michael’s eyes.

 

“Can I...can I kiss you, Gavin?” Michael asked quietly. Gavin nodded lightly, giving Michael’s hand a small squeeze and Michael squeezed back before leaning in to close the distance between the two.

 

Their hands tightened even more once the lips met in a hesitant first kiss. Both hearts skipped a couple beats at the contact, and then Gavin brought up his other hand to cup Michael’s face. Being a bit taller, he tilted the boys face to change the angle of their kiss, deepening it a bit. Michael brought his other hand up as well and rested it on the back of Gavin’s neck, the warmth there spreading from Gavin’s neck to his hand a welcoming feeling.

 

It was as awkward as the both thought it was as well as being nice. Noses bumped at each other, teeth clanked rarely as they adjusted, and lips pushed against each other.

 

They pulled apart and breathed deeply in through their noses and out through their mouths.

 

“Wow.” Gavin mouthed as he rested his forehead against Michael’s.

 

“Wow is right. Holy shit that was awesome.” Michael concluded. Gavin rubbed their noses together before pulling back even more to look at Michael. He smiled before sending a text to Michael and made some gestures as well once it was sent.

 

_**Does this mean, I mean. Do you want to be boyfriends then?** _ Was what the message said.

 

“You better fucking believe I wanna be your boyfriend.” Michael replied, leaning to give his now boyfriend another kiss.

 

Unbeknownst to the two, Geoff and Griffon were silently listening to the two outside Gavin’s door, smiles on their faces. The gave each other the thumbs up as their boy was happy at long last, having found someone that would eventually grow to love him.

  
It also went unseen Geoff passing Griffon $50 and she pressed a kiss to his temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be an epilogue in the future or a one-shot set after this of Gavin getting his voice. We will see.


End file.
